


Drabble Prompt #27

by ByTheLightOfAThousandSuns



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheLightOfAThousandSuns/pseuds/ByTheLightOfAThousandSuns
Summary: Stretch likes to make unusual announcements just to irritate Pooh-Bear.





	Drabble Prompt #27

'I'm pregnant.'  
With a look of pure helplessness and total confusion, Pooh-Bear stopped what he was doing and turned to Stretch who was lying on the floor beside the couch. Upon seeing the defeated "why?" gesture which Pooh couldn't help but make, Stretch practically cackled.  
'What in high heaven convinced you to say that?' Pooh-Bear groaned.  
Stretch snickered, clearly far to pleased with himself that he had managed to procure this reaction, 'I've gained weight.'  
This time Pooh slammed his forehead into the hard cover of the book he was reading with an exasperated sigh, 'and you couldn't say that in a normal fashion?'  
'Nope.'  
'Why are you like this?' Pooh just threw him a pained look and shook his head.  
Still lying on the floor, Stretch shrugged as he drummed idly at his stomach, 'you'd be bored without me.'  
Pooh didn't acknowledge that and simply went right back to reading. There was relative silence for a few minutes, until Pooh once again heard a muffled laugh. He anticipated what was coming very quickly.   
'I think you're the father.'  
The book that Pooh-Bear had been reading was promptly dropped on his head to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no reason for this to exist. I just saw the prompt while at work, and I was just bored enough that this was the result.  
> On a side note, I totally head canon that Stretch gets really excited every time he manages to gain even a little extra weight because it's so hard for him to do that.


End file.
